Lightning Bolt Pictures
Lightning Bolt Pictures is a film/tv distribution company that is owned by the WTNF Communications. The company was founded in 1991. The studio's latest film is "Attack of the RTD", which is co-produced by Taylor Enterprises, Sky Pictures, and Lavon Pictures. The film has not been made yet, and no updates about it are given yet. Very recently, Lightning Bolt has officially acquired Taylor Enterprises and New Nation Pictures and making them divisions of the company. Lightning Bolt has a television network that is named "LBTV" (Lightning Bolt Television Network) which was launched in 2004, also has a record company called "Lightning Bolt Records", and a television division "Lightning Bolt Television". Here's a logo history of the company: 1st Logo (June 1991-August 1997) Logo: On a black background we see the Lightning Bolt logo and text, then the bolt turns purple. FX: Byline fading in and the bolt changing color SFX: None Music/Sounds: None Availability: Extinct. Was seen on Lightning Bolt's films from the era. Scare Factor: None 2nd Logo #1 (August 1997-July 2015) Logo: Same logo as above but with a theme FX: Same as the 1st logo SFX: None Music/Sounds: The Touchstone Pictures theme in a high tone Availability: Same as the 1st logo Scare Factor: None 2nd Logo #2 (August 1997-July 2015) Logo: The Lightning Bolt logo (with a bank gothic font) zooms in on a black background, then the screen flashes, the bolt is purple and finally, the byline fades in but it's shortened to "A WTNF-TV COMPANY". FX: The logo zooming in and the screen flashing SFX: None Music/Sounds: The United Artists theme from 1984? Availability: Same as the 1st logo Scare Factor: Low. 3rd Logo #1 (25th Anniversary Variant) (July 2015-2016) Logo: Same as the 3rd logo, but the words "25 YEARS", and "SHOCKING THE WORLD" are added, the byline for some reason was changed back to "A WTNF-TV COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY" FX: Same as the 3rd logo SFX: None Music/Sounds: Same as the 3rd logo Availability: Extinct. Seen on The Best of WTNF, The DVD release of Paramount Logo Bloopers Seasons 1 & 2. The TV version of the logo was seen a couple of PLB episodes Scare Factor: Low. 3rd Logo #2 (July 2015-2016) Logo: Same as the 3rd logo. Other variations of this logo with different themes exist. The byline was again changed to "A WTNF COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY" FX: Same as the 3rd logo SFX: None Music/Sounds: The United Artists theme from 1993 Availability: Uncommon. Was seen on some DVD releases and movies from the era. Scare Factor: Low 4th Logo (2016-) Logo: We see some dark clouds moving, then a loud lightning strike is heard with 3 bolts on both sides of the screen appear with a bolt effect. Finally, the Lightning Bolt logo is revealed. FX: The clouds moving, the screen flashing, and the lightning bolt effect SFX: A loud lightning strike Music/Sounds: A custom made theme is used today, the company did use the UA theme from 1993 earlier. Availability: Current. Seen on the Blu-Ray releases of Paramount Logo Bloopers Season 3 and 4 and many other releases. Expect this logo to be seen on the Attack Of The RTD movie that will be in production soon. Scare Factor: Medium. This logo might scare some people. ©2017 LIGHTNING BOLT PICTURES INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.